Hunger
"Hunger" is the fourth track on Boiling Point by Tech N9ne. The song features Brotha Lynch Hung and Bishop. Lyrics [[Tech N9ne] & Brotha Lynch Hung] (*Sounds of flesh being eaten*) (Ey, somebody give me a knife) I might just explode, my mind in sick mode and I can't control my.. (*Previous line repeated backwards*) 1: [[Tech N9ne]] What you wanna do? What you looking for? Wanna start some shit? Boy, here we go We can do it, on the double 'Cause I been itching, for some trouble You gon' get a beat down, 'cause I got a lot of pain You don't want me to clown, 'cause I'm feelin' insane And I ain't gon' starve, I ain't got no brain I'mma hit you hard, I don't feel the same I don't care about shit, but I gotta get dough And I might just click, put your ass on the floor 'Cause you a bitch, you a fraud! I don't like you, you a broad! I don't got success, I don't got no love! But I got my stress, so I need your blood! I can taste it, on my tongue! My life is wasted, my anger's from! My (Hunger) [[Tech N9ne]] (x2) I might just explode, my mind in sick mode and I can't control my (Hunger) In my wicked soul all kinds of shit grows and I just expose my (Hunger) 2: [[Bishop]]' They don't understand me, probably why they fear me Momma said to slow down, the drugs is gonna kill me In the world all alone, can't somebody hear me? Please don't knock me down in my zone, I ease my mind when the In the mind of a psycho, middle of the night with a rifle Gotta feed me hunger, Mr. * Kill 'em all up, kill 'em all up quick These niggas really sick 'cause my niggas keep it lit '[[Tech N9ne]] (x2) 3: [[Brotha Lynch Hung]] And if he don't like you, then I don't like you Might get a bit Ripgut, see, I'm not like you Shit, I might Tec-9 you, that's how they find you In a bathroom all choked up, I'mma get meat when it's time to And I got this problem, meet me, just call it All you gotta do is say it, and I'm right behind you And I like that raw shit, bloody up, that hard shit See, I got that, I don't give a fuck about shit and alcoholism I spit that cocaine, might be off the cocaine I dip my cigarette in propane, shit, this is no game My trust is fucked up, so I might get fucked up Ain't got nobody that got my back so I just suck it up I was raised with strays, you fucking joke, you might get tucked up Bring the body over here, that meat is uncut! I can taste it, on my tongue! My life is wasted, my anger's from! Fuckin' with my (Hunger) [[Tech N9ne]] (x2) Category:Tech N9ne songs